


Save One

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [5]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Finding Family, Finding courage, Gen, No Slash, i loved that scene, save one, the league is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Barry finds the courage to, "save one."





	Save One

"Save one person." Batman was telling Flash.

"But which one there are nine hostages?" He asked as his mind spun with the possibilities if he chose one person it could be the wrong one. Or what if he got killed trying to save the person and suddenly all the other hostages got killed because he did something wrong. He could mess up a lot of things if took one wrong move. 

"Save one and you'll know," Batman replied as he left to go fight Parademons. 

Barry was left alone to find the courage to save one person. His heart was racing as he tried to think of what to do. He wasn't a warrior, Barry knew that and he was so much younger than everyone else. He bounced back and forth on his heels as he tried to think brave thoughts, "Save one, save one." He whispered to himself. Barry didn't have to be from Atlantis, Amazon, or Gotham he could do it, he could save one person. He was wasting time, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Barry ran and he got Victor's dad out first. He saw that everyone else was busy he was the only one who could get the hostages out safely. 

It made sense. One person, if he could save one he could do even better and save more. He knew what Batman meant now. He saved someone. He saved nine people from certain death by creepy aliens. It was awesome, his heart was still racing even faster than usual as he ran back to get the others. He saved them from Parademons and Steppenwolfe the hostages were safe from terrifying creatures, not from earth.

He didn't have to fight fearlessly he just had to get in there and make sure the people were safe. He could it, even if he had to do it afraid. Fear made his adrenaline kick in even harder so the extra burst of speed helped him get the people out faster. Barry went back down there with the creepy seven-foot tall evil dude and started to help. He felt like he actually belonged to the people Bruce picked out. He didn't feel like he was the only one that didn't fit in the team anymore, he was a hero as much as the scary water guy, the coolest woman on earth, THE FREAKING BATMAN, and a cyborg who was surprisingly human at finally found people that he could keep up with.

He zoomed, pushed and flipped the Parademons out of the way of his teammates. Even though they didn't win that time the next time they faced Steppenwolf he knew that they had his back. 

They knew he had their backs it was a good system. The Justice League takes care of its little family of powered misfits. They were a team, a Justice League and he finally knew what it was like to be on a team. He liked it, it was a family and he hadn't had that in years. He had almost had gotten used to being alone and they reminded him he didn't have to do by himself, not when they were in there own league.

He could save more people with his speed, and it all started with that one that he had to save. He had to do it afraid, he knew that he could do it afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked that it showed how much Barry was out of his comfort zone with the League.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, the only day you're allowed to eat like a speedster and it's cool.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or leave a kudo!!!


End file.
